Enemy, Frienmy or Lovemy?
by Gossip l0ver
Summary: its about this girl Olivia and how she has a crush on this boy connor her best friend along with the others Jenni Lowri and Brad. Olivia is trying to move on and finds some boys who arnt axactly what she think they are!
1. 1

Lovemy

I quickly ran to Café De Latte to meet Lowri. Jenni was tagging along behind me.

"hey slow down, I bet you could beat the fastest person in New Zealand at the speed you running, what is it 50km every 2minutes."Jenni said as I slowed down waiting for her.

"50km every 2minutes that nah more like 1000km every 2 minutes.' I said not looking where I was going.

"why your running so fast any way we're just going to see Lowri?" Jenni asked.

I accidentally bumped into one of the boys (grouped up… as usual.) in our class.

"oi, watch where you're going." he said as my phone splashed into the fountains nearby I think his name was Michael (don't blame me I don't remember his name we have about 55 kids in each class!)

"Oh god that was the phone Connor just bought me. Oh great." I said giving Michel a cold look.

"Oh my god is that why you were in such a rush." Jenni said giving Michael a cold look to only because she knew I had a crush on Connor and that was the first proper gift he ever gave me.

"you were the one who bumped into me it wasn't my fault."

Michael said looking at his friend who was looking at the phone in the water. I picked the phone out of the water and gave Michel one last 

glare but this time I made sure it was my 'I'm going to kill you' glare and just sat down on the bench.

"Great first proper gift and ruined in about 1hour what am I going to do he saved his pocket money up just to buy me this and it was all for nothing because of him." I said to Jenni as Michael's friends walked leaving him behind.

"see ya tough you have to go get the present for your sis tonight cause we were going to try out the new play station game." His best friend Luke said as he walked with the others.

"come on Jenni.' I said

When I got to the Café I had a coke and not long afterwards Lowri and Jenni needed to go to the toilet.

I checked my phone luckily It was working by 4 we were about to leave when I noticed my phone chain came off the one with C and L forever (he meant friends don't get the wrong idea… I think……. yeah he must have.) beaded on it that Connor gave me with the phone I told them that I needed to do something else first and for them to go first. I looked for the chain around the fountain but I couldn't find it. I was about to give up when I heard.

"looking for this C and L forever how sweet." I saw Michel

"yes" I said snatching it away.

' seems pretty special." He said

"Woah, I wouldn't say special, well not to him anyway and don't go around make false accusations mister oh it was your fault for bumping 

into me you could have at least said it was your fault for bumping into me but sorry about your phone but I guess some boys are too snobby in front of their friends. That could have help soften up the wall and I might have even let it go." I said

"Yeah right Connor hangs out with you like every day and says that once libs is angry she can be a bitch and I could tell by that 'I'm going

To kill you' glare that I wasn't going to get anywhere by saying sorry. Anyway you have a crush on Connor don't you." He said

"why should I tell you?" I said walking off

"cause I could just accidently tell Anne." He said as he grabbed my arm

"what are you threatening me because I can get nasty."I said

"nah not really any way." He said smiling. He was distracted at someone behind me. I turned around it was Connor.

"hey Michel you bumped into libs." He said casually

"more like she bumped into me." He said grinning

"Jerk." I said as I walked off.

"hey what's up libs." Connor said

"Oh, sheesh Michel you got her mad didn't you?"I heard Connor say.


	2. Chapter 2

Frenimy

Could Connor be my Frenimy? I asked myself as I walked past Connor's house to school. Connor came running out.

"Hey, what's the problem?" he asked holding my arms so I couldn't go anywhere.

"you and jerk face in other words 'the jerkster'."I said

We were quite the whole way to school. When we reached school I didn't go to our secret hide out because I knew Connor would be there so just hung around by the school gates.

"you ok?" A boy said as he came up to me

"yeah sort of.hey your Mat aren't you." I said

"yeah." He said

"I heard you were really good at science I love science. Science is my favorite subject."I said totally forgetting about Connor.

"what year are you in?"Mat asked

"year 8."I said moving over a bit so he could hop on the fence as well.

He jumped up on the fence

"I' m in year9 I am the best science student in our class but in year 8 the test are harder than usual because you were going have a test that showed you whether you could go to year9 or not."Mat said

"looks like you pasted, I've got nothing to worry about anyway."

"why." He asked curiously

"because the principal wanted me to skip to year 10 next year if im ok with that." I said

"cool than you would be in my year. Do you want to skip a year though." Mat asked

Than suddenly I remembered about Connor.

"Well I do now like I would like to go right now.' I said

"why." Mat asked again

I told him my story and he help loads he gave me advice and well helped me.

"but now I'm going to brads party so I can't just not go because of Connor." I said

"well I'm going to brads party anyway." He said just then the bell went.

"Maybe I'll see you there." I said as Mat and I jumped of the gates.

I got to class. Jenni, Lowri and Brad were like.

"Hey what's up with you and Conno and do you have any food on you I'm starving." from brad

"Where were you." From Lowri and

"You better have a good excuse for ditching us and boy are you in trouble."

Luckily I was saved by

Mrs. Granger

"**QUITEN DOWN EVERYONE." **She said as she did the role.

It was time for library but for Mrs. Granger it was 1hour away from the class because the librarian was meant to look after us. I returned my books and took a book called 'do I look like I care' and started reading I could see Connor and his friends in the corner of my eye. James came over and said that Conner wanted to know why you were angry at him.

"It's a library so shut up ok." I said continuing to read.

Then Russell came over and said that Connor wanted to know what's up?

"Russell go tell Connor to stop sending his friends over to do his dirty work and that never want to see him AGAIN." I said standing up

"but he wants to know." Russell said I grabbed his arm and used my leg to tangle his and made him fall down with a thump. The librarian came running

"what happened." She asked worried

"oh Russell just tripped over and I'm just helping him out." I said with a smile. My smile turned into a glare as soon as the librarian was out of sight.

"get up." I said picking my book up and continuing to read. Few minutes later Connor came up to me.

"go away." I said when he left I took the phone out of my pocket took my sim card out and walked over to Connor and gave him the phone I think he looked kind of shock


	3. Chapter 3

Enemy

I was coming out of class and Mat came up to me

"um do you want me to walk you home?" Mat asked

"sure where do you live?"

"Christian street near dungeon street. "he said

"oh I live in 14 Dungeon street opposite Connors house." I said walking

With him.

"cool." He said we got drew into a conversation about the new place that was all about imagination.

"hey I'll defiantly see you there cause I'm going to have to stay over at Brads house tonight he also has some other people over." He said as I reached my house

"oh wow I'm going to stay over too."I said opening the door

"ohh why don't connor and I swing past your house and we can walk together."I asked

"great, we'll see you in an hour." He said as he dashed off.

An hour oh god I've only got an hour I quickly ran upstairs had a quick shower blow dried my hair as straight as can be. I put on my pink sparkling top with jeans packed my gear for brad's sleepover and jenny's sleepover till Monday(me staying with her for 3 days, note boys are coming to jenny's.) sleepover (Connor and Brad) owww man.) I put on my makeup and dabbed on my perfume and by then it was nearly 

times up the plan was for Connor and I to walk to brads place I thought then it was a good idea now I'm seriously thinking why I agreed. Connor knocked on our door."

"Mum I'm leaving."I said getting my denim jacket and my backpackand closing the door. I must admit Connor looked so cute in his long sleeved black Billabong t-shirt with thin white stripes coming down and his jeans. I started to walk off

"hey, Libs what's the rush."Connor asked

"just wanting to get away from you and by the way we're going by Mats place he's going be walking up with us."I said

"Olivia stop, you've been mad at me all day and you didn't even come to the hide out so I've obviously done something to upset you but what libs. I really really **LIKE YOU **but every time I try and make a move your either not available or you were angry at me and why is Michel such a jerk his been chasing you since you first came." he said by now we were on Christian st.

"well you never show it and ask Michel why his such a jerk he should know." I said reaching Mats house.

"Fine from now on we're not friends anymore and I'm free to do whatever I like without you nagging."He said turning his head and with that my crushemy became my utter enemy

"whatever like I ever had control over that tiny brain of yours. It was a bad mistake walking with you"I said to my defense. I knocked on Mat's door

"Hey one minute." Mat opened the door.

He grabbed his bag and closed the door.

"Hey that top looks pretty good on you."I said examining it.

"nah, I think it's way to stripy any men can take." He said and then we got caught up In the conversation about the science fair next term and before we knew it we were already there. When we got there most of the people were already there and they started the music and got out the food.

"Brad I'm going into your room k?" I said heading upstairs I really just wanted to get out of the big commotion about where we were going to put the food and where we were going to get change to go swimming. I got upstairs and look through brads book shelf to what books he got that I haven't got. "Easy to make hard to break" I lay on Brads bed and started reading. I think I dosed off cause I heard someone coming up the stairs I've been in the room for half an hour by now. Quickly pretended to read. Jenni came in.

"Ok, come on you missed having to prepare for the party but you cant miss the party ok."she said as she dragged me out.

"hey Danial," I said as we reached down the stairs. She was staring at Connor as usual.

"hey Connor is free no ones chasing him his all yours." I said pushing her towards Connor.

"Hey looks like some ones tired of Connor it's about time anyway and I think Mats interested in you anyway oh and Michel too." Jenni

"well I'm not sure I'm interested in him."I said grinning.

"owww but Michel and mat is sooooooooooo cute!" she said nudging me. Michel came towards me with a coke.

"This is an apology. "He said handing me the coke

"Well apology not accepted." I said as I walked over to Lowri who seemed to be making friends with Russell.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Russell, you don't mind if I talk to Lowri just for a sec would you."I asked him.

"Nah. Course not. "he said as I took Lowri up to Brads room.

"Never ever leave me alone with Connor around ok." I said but before I knew it Connor was walking up the stairs with Michel.

"hey libs," Connor started but I cut him off

"Olivia only my friends calls me libs."I said sharply

"yeah whatever, I heard from Michel and Daniel……errrrr….. you mind giving us privacy."he said to Lowri and Michel.

"no probs dude."Michel said as he took Lowri down the stair.

"make it quick." I said

"k well I heard you had a crush on me but apparently I blew it."he asked looking straight into my eye, I looked away. Wait a minute why should I look away I stared at him.

"yep absolutely right, you blew it, from today onwards you are my number 2# top enemy off coarsely you know who my 1#enemy is." I said. He pulled me to a room.

"libs, I really really like you like I said before."he whispered in my ear

"well like I said before you don't show it."I said pulling away.

He held tight.

"libs, the other day when you ran off just like that I was really worried that Michel did something to upset you I was just about ready to flare up but by the way he was grinning you could tell it was nothing serious back then st least. libs when you stopped talking to me I felt bad real bad, especially in the library. I never noticed but somehow without you I feel empty like I've got nothing to look forward to after school like I've got no one who will be there for me when I fall." He said ,I stared at him my heart raced and sank at the same time a voice saying you've been waiting for this moment since kindie and another saying it's all a lie.

"well I've been chasing you since kindie and if you only really notice me now ,"I was nearly in tears by now

"well then I don't know if I really mean anything."I said as I slipped my risk through his hands and ran down the stairs and bumped into someone.

"oh, sorry I wasn't watching and I'm not-"I said

"hey relax libs." I heard someone say it was Mat.

" oh right yeah err… got to go."I said dashing past Mat. Mat was following me.

"hey libs what's up." He said catching up to me now I was about practically in tears.

"er… nothing really just need some time alone."I said

"oh…."he said disappointingly

"hey you seem sad."I said as I wiped my tears

"yeah I was planning for going on a walk with you but yeah it's ok." he said

"oh I can do with a walk right now." I said smiling.

"come on lets go."I said as I grabbed him by the hand and took him outsides Brads house.

"hey there's a beach round the corner you want to go."I asked

"sure." He said he took my hand, as we got to the beach we saw a dog.

"oh look at that dog do you his lost his way?" I asked as I picked him up. You could tell he was only a puppy I took him to the lamppost so I could see what his name was he didn't have a name tag or a color he was a border collie.

"oh my gosh I think he a stray." I said as I took my jacket of and put it round him. It was freezing but at least the puppy wouldn't be cold he hardly had any fur on him.

"hey it's freezing." Mat said as took my hand and help me down to the ground.

"I think I'll name him Karlos just for now." I said as I leaned on Mat. Karlos snuggled up underneath my jacket.we spent ages looking at the stars.

"we should be going it's about time they got into the pool."Mat said.

"oh I'll take Karlos and ask if brad will mind me taking him into the house, I just can't leave him here all by him self he'll get a cold and" mat cut me off again.

"it's ok libs." he said as he helped me up.

"you worry too much he added as I was just on my feet.

"that's nice to know, come on."I said holding Karlos tightly as we got off the beach. As we got there Jenni saw me and came over and said

"the love birds has arrived ,not interested eh? Yeah right."


	5. Chapter 5

"just a walk Jenni just a walk but hey look what I found," I took Karlos out under my jacket

"Found him at the beach it was way too cold to leave him out there. You think Brad would mind do you."I asked as I sat

"he told me to tell you to meet him in his room when I see you so you better go." Jenni said

"ok thanx." I said as I ran up to brads room. BIG MISTAKE. When I got up stairs I spotted Daniel she was kissing Connor I mean seriously how fast can they get they practically took about an hour before they started kissing who knows how long before they'll have the guts to do anything more!

"Brad" I called

"yeah wait a minute."he said but I think I waited about 1 minute and one second before he opened the door.

"jeez are you getting that old it takes you 1 minute and 1 seconds to opened the door." I asked crashing on his bed.

"ah look brad you don't mind if we have a dog in the house right." I asked

"nah we cant have dogs in the house." he said with a grin

"please."I asked

"yeah only if you team up with Connor or Michel for the games tonight." He said smiling

'oh thanx so much."I said as I flung my hands rounds him.

"hugging not allowed libs."

"yeah, ok Karlos," I took Karlos out

"come on ."Karlos started sniffing Brads bed.

"er.. I think his going to do something on my bed keep carrying him." He said.

"yeah umm you know your dream dog where you got everything except the dog may I borrow his leach."I asked

"yeah sure." He said petting Karlos.

"bye." I said as I left to the spare room. BAD CHOICE.

Got in. Connor. Danielle. Kissing. Doing more than usual.

Connor saw me he was shocked. Danielle didn't.well at least I know how fast it'll take.

I got the leash.

"sorry, bye." I said as I dashed out. I put Karlos on the leash.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. I asked him to Bug someone else I didn't mean like this. Ok. Random. Who cares. Wait I do. Arrrrgggggggg. Great. First I don't want him now I want him.

Arrg it's a party libs don't worry about what Connor does chill, Like Jenni said I've got two boys hitting on me why stick with Connor

If I know nothing is ever going to happen. By then Mat came past.

"hey Libs its time to get the party started we're getting into the pool come on get changed I'll meet you out here you're friends are getting changed in the spare room," He said. I started to panic.

"Chill libs it's a party have fun."

"sure see you out there."I said hugging him.

I got near the spare room with Karlos but brad stopped me.

"yeah." I said with a smile.

"umm the girls are getting changed in my room." He said pushing me towards his door.

"what why, why you're your room its disgusting." I asked. I got in the room.

No girls. One boy.

Connor.

Lying or not…. still in my mind.

WHY?

"ok… weirdly no girls I'm off."I said spinning around with karlos.

"hey libs wait up." Connor said

'yeah umm thinking about cant stop sorry and by the way denial is getting changed I'll tell her you want to see her." I left slamming the door. I wraped Karlos in my jacket went to the spare room.

No boys-yes

Girl yes

"hey guess what connor kissed me in here." Denial said excitingly.

"yeah sorry I interrupted you guys didn't know you were in there I swear," I said getting Karlos out

"but look who I found."

"he is so cute whats his name." jenni asked.

"Karlos nice hey?" I said

"yeah, you know what I think mat kind of into you libs oh and Michel." Lowri said.

"and I think Darren is kind of into you too oh and russle."I said grinning.

"yeah whatever." She said. I got changed the party in the pool was great and i put Karlos to bed in my sleeping bag. After everyone else left connor tried to make a move but I ignored him.

"hey looks like Karlos had too much to drink." Brad said.

"you say whaa oh my he didn't did he."I asked

"yep didn't wet my carpet though phew!." He said patting me on the back.

"phew! He peed on my sleeping bag and that's a phew thanks brad." I said picking Karlos up. Mat came in.

"oh gosh that's my only blanket."I said patting Karlos.

"hey I bought a spare blanket do you want to use it?" mat asked

I blew him kisses, Connor came in just then looking puzzled.

"that would be great you saved my life." I said. Everybody came in by now.

"mission pillow fight is on." Brad declared.

"Connor your with libs and Michel, Lowri and Jenni and I'll go with Mat you can split up or stay together." he said we chose our base.

"Connor we'll split up I'll go with Michel cause he hasn't played before you try to go by yourself." I asked he nodded.

"mey the games begain if you get hit by a pillow 5 times your finished." Brad said proudly. I rolled my eyes.i grabbed Michel's hand and pulled in my little spot in the cracks between the big boxes.

"I know you'd rather do it with Mat ya know." Michel said

"oh what what was that song oh I remember it went like this 'I hate break through but 15 minutes will through and I WONT HAVE TO TALK TO YOU, YOU , YOU." I said glaring into his eyes.

"whatever and your only going with me so you don't have to go with connor pretty obvious." He said nastily.

"god would you leave it guess Connor's wrong after all sad though would have asked you to the dance." I said pretending to be upset but laughing my souls head off.

"Err… you were… great oh and Darren is going to ask your friend out." He said shocked

"Yeah err... great I don't see how that's great but anyway good luck finding anyone who would want to go out with you." I said taking his hand and pulling him out of our hide out.

The night turned out Fabulous with a capital F mat was so sweet I think I'm falling for him!(note cant tell ANYONE.)


	7. Chapter 7

Dance Partner

I got ready & I walked to school early when everyone else was asleep.

I started walking off than Mat came running

"Wait up." he said

"early bird?"I asked.

"yeah you could say that."he said

"last night was awesome." He said taking my hand and we started running. Just our luck it started raining. But it was so romantic. We arrived school laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. Anne came running out.

"Looks like someone likes you libs.' She said out loud to make sure everyone could hear it (even though there was only the 3 of us there.

"of course not Anne now get a life go nag someone else."I said I turning to Mat.

"right I'm going to get my test results then put my bag away ok," i said he nodded looking down at his shoes.

"You coming?" I asked he nodded. I grabbed his hand and took him away to the top of the hill.

"you aren't mad at me are you.' I asked

"course not libs just in a daze." He said

"bored eh well seat on this." I pulled out this large paper bag. I sat in the front holding the handles to steer.

"sit behind." He sat down we start going down the hill then suddenly I saw Paige, Connor, Brad and Jenni walking towards us I quickly steered Mat and I rolled all the way down the hill I stopped mat couldn't he fell on top of me. his lips pressed firmly against mine.

"Whoa good move." We Heard Brad scream we paused the time stopped then Connor helped Mat up not looking at him.

"sorry."he said

"no probs." I said staring down at my shoes tring to act like boys kissing me on accident was something common.

"better be going."he said leaving

"hey see you after school." I called sure he called.

"first move how sweet a accidental kiss."Jenni said.

"leave her alone." Connor said.

"you heard the guy." Paige said.

"Whatever you guys you're going to help me, the dance tomorrow and I'm the only one without a dance partner Paige Darren going to ask you to the dance Brad's going with Christie Connor's going to ask Danielle and Jenni is going with Zac." I said. The day went perfectly as ussaul.

When I was walking to the gates to wait for everyone else mat came up to me.

"hey you have a dance partner." he asked

"no luck sad huh." I said

"Not really cause how would you like to go with me." He asked

"sure." I said giving him a hug.

"um libs I think we should hang out more often like daily nah like…" he said.

"AKWARD." I said grinning.

"girlfriend and boyfriend is that ok with you wana be my gf?" he asked

"Great ok gotta run bye."I said

I caught up with the rest of the group.

"YOU CANT TELL ANY ONE TILL TOMORROW BUT Great news got a dance partner!!."I whispered excitedly.

"Whoa that quick you must be good." Jenni said in a tiny squeak.

""whose so good?"Brad asked.

"Err… her mum she's letting her but an outfit to the dance." Jenni said hastily

"Oh so she's going to the dance?"he asked

"Apparently-" but I cut her off

"Someone asked me out, and Jenni telling Brad is not keeping a secret till tomorrow."I said digging my elbows into her ribs.

"Ouch whatever sorry jeez soz Brad can't tell masters wish." She said staring at her feet. We got to Jennie's house her parents would be out till six so that would give us time to set up traps for her brother for payback for embarrassing her in front of Zac and still have time to get ready for tomorrows night dance.

"Hey you girls do your boring things and us guys will try and think of something that will impress our dates." Brad said flicking his color up as if to say "he was to cool for school and us!"he punched Connor in the arm.

"yeah good luck finding out what Christie and Danielle would like you

can't even figure out what libs likes."Paige said flicking through the tv channels. Connor looked away. I rolled my eyes.

"come on we have lots to do including giving your brother a taste off his own medicine." I siad.."

"What shall we do lure him into the trap using Paige as bait?"Jenni asked

"nah too good use that later on we'll pick a rainy day write him a letter saying that you want to meet him at beach park at 5o'clock

signed by "you know who." Thinking it Paige he'll wear his best clothing's and wear the dessert boot you like most but because its rainy your mum won't let him go out. Then write a letter the next day saying that you leaving to paris for 1 days and when you come you want to be together and to meet at the same place. Then at the end of the day write him a letter saying that the jokes on you big brother! What you think." I asked

"brilliant now lets get started we've been here half an hour."Paige said.

"guy that's pretty harsh don't you think." Brad asked.

"don't you think telling my crush that I wet my pants in front of the whole skateboarding school in Australia was HARSH I THINK ITS EVILLY EVILCINYVELLY MEGDEVILLY EVIL!" she said well practically screamed in my ear I mean my ear why not Brads.

"she has her point dude I mean she's right imagine if I told Christie about your incident Brads face turned red straight away.

"what incident?"Paige asked.

"crossed my heart and hope to die I promised I wouldn't tell." Connor said grinnig.

"arrghh you know how much I hate secrets." I said

"and cross yor heart and you will pay if you don't tell." Paige said

"hey Paige I thought you gave up threatening." Brad shot Paige a look that said "remember the bet".

"just kidding I would never do that." Paige said weakly, I was shocked totally shocked how could a girl like Paige no offence but listen to a bone head boy like Brad I mean that's just not right.

"ok which one of you swap Paige for a none threatening Paige." I asked. Connor raised his hand.


End file.
